


Therapy

by novelistgeek



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelistgeek/pseuds/novelistgeek
Summary: Chase goes for some therapy after a hard month





	Therapy

"Take a seat."

Chase nods dully and sits down on the couch, crossing his legs tightly, his hands resting, clenched, at his sides. He looks up at Anna, his tongue running nervously along the inside of his lip and swallows quietly. She looks at him expectantly, the pen already uncapped in her hand. 

"Um...it's nice that your office survived, right?" He tries for a laugh but it comes out raw and shaky. He coughs quietly and his nails start to dig into his hands slightly. 

"Do you want some water?"

"No...no, I'm fine." 

She sighs and shifts, her hands clasping in her lap. "Have the nightmares still been bothering you?"

"...No, they've been better." He feels a hiss of air hit the back of his neck as if something is laughing at him, knowing he's lying. The red light crisscrossing his nightmares, paired with the screams, still hadn't ceased...No, no, they've gotten worse haven't they, Chaser? Why are you lying?

She purses her lips slightly and scribbles something down. He feels his muscles tense, his mind flowing over with too many thoughts, too many fears...too much. He licks his lips carefully and forces himself to look as relaxed as he can. 

She looks up at him, squinting slightly, and he breathes in quietly through his nose. 

"Why are you lying to me, Chase?" 

He feels a nervous smile twitch at the corners of his lips. "What're you...? I'm not  _ lying _ ." 

"You can tell that to the rest of your body because it doesn't seem to agree with you."

He sighs and slumps. "I can never hide anything from you..."

"Yeah, that's...sort of the point of therapy. Or, at least,  _ good _ therapy." 

He shrugs. "Nothing's changed. I still feel like I'm missing something but I don't know what."

She nods and says gently, "Please elaborate."

He tenses up more, feeling that same feeling of mixed wistfulness and nostalgia clutch around his heart, making it hard to breathe. He gasps in a breath and his nails start to cut into the palm of his hand.

He suddenly hears a soft humming sound. He glances up, his gaze slightly blurry, and sees Anna wave at him gently. She says quietly, "Hey, hey, can you focus on me?" He nods slightly. "Good." 

She starts to lead him through some breathing exercises and once he's calmed down enough, she smiles slightly and murmurs, "I'm sorry if we're moving too fast. We can stop for today, alright?"

He nods slightly, feeling like something's wrong...more wrong than usual. Oh, look at him, not as stupid as I thought. Seems he's learned without me.

"Um...Anna, is it okay if I ask something?" 

"Sure." 

"...Something's off about you today. Are you ill or something?"

She laughs and shakes her head slightly, something shifting underneath her skin. "You really just can't let sleeping dogs lie, can you, Chase? Didn't you learn from...oh, the multiple times fate has fucked you over that it's best not to ask questions?" 

Fear sets into him and he quickly gets up but a gaze from..."Anna" freezes him and makes him stop where he's standing.

She stands up and starts walking towards him, her guise starting to melt away, the whites of her eyes melting to black and her polite smile turning into a wide smirk. 

Anti stops in front of him, glitching slightly, and says softly, "Don't you remember, Chaser? How tragic it was when your therapist, Anna, disappeared?"

Chase hisses and instinctively says, "Don't call me that." It's only later that he realizes he has no idea why he said that. 

Anti reaches out and trails his finger down Chase's face. Chase flinches back."So tragic...Yet you didn't seem to remember it at all. Maybe a slip of the mind. Maybe something else. Who knows?" A telling grin burns itself into Chase's eyes. 

"Wh-why're you here, Anti? No one's seen you in months. Not since you...not since you-" Chase takes in a quiet breath, laces his fingers together, and stares down at them.

"Not since I  _ what _ , Chase?"

"Since you...you know-" He mutters, "I don't think I really need to say it." He clenches his hands tightly and glares up at him. 

He chuckles quietly. "Why so nervous, Chase? Oh, you can't be thinking I'm going to do something to you. Why would I do that? It's not time for that yet." 

A look of confusion passes over Chase's face but the anger stays boiling in his eyes. "What do you mean?" 

"You'll find out soon. But until then-" Suddenly, a knife is in his hand and he's grabbed Chase's arm. "Wouldn't it be cheating if you knew too much, too soon, Chaser?" 

Chase pulls back at his arm but Anti doesn't let him go. "I told you not to call me that!" 

Anti changes his grip on the knife, pushes Chase's sleeve up, and lines the point up along his upper arm. "Don't worry. This will only hurt for a bit." 

Chase looks up at Anti with wide eyes and bites back a wince as he starts carving a rune into his skin. Tears start to well up in his eyes and he groans quietly.  

Once Anti's done, he wipes the blade off and then presses his fingers to the cut. He murmurs quietly, "*After this cruel memory is seen and said, erase these thoughts from my heart and my head. Thoughts, beliefs, ideas, truths, images. All of these you hold onto tightly, what I now mention you will release.*" The grin returns to his face and he leans in and whispers "What just happened, Chase. You won't remember any of it." 

Through a haze of pain, Chase mumbles, "What did you...just do?" 

Anti lets go of him and says, "There's really no point in telling you, Chase. Seeing as you won't remember."

Chase growls, his hand clenched around the cut like he can hold the blood in. 

Anti sighs and rolls his eyes before pressing his finger behind Chase's earlobe. Chase's eyes roll back in his head and he slumps to the ground. Anti nudges him with his foot and then clicks his tongue, before turning on his heel and disappearing.


End file.
